The Tenchi Sketch's
by thegreaterdarkness
Summary: lets see what happens when i mix comdey sketch's with the cast off tenchi muyo
1. the vampire slayers

right i was watching the telly and this british sketch comedy show call (tittybangbang) was on (its my favorite show and im british too) so i decided use the girls from tenchi muyo as the cast of a some sketch(the vampire slayers)

i don't own Tenchi muyo or tittybangbang(i know!)

intro

while walking very wierd pass the supermarket

Once in every generation, a person is chosen and they alone must do battle with the dynasty of the vampires. They will be named the Vampire Slayers. (LOL!)

at washu's house

Washu puts her leg on a table

Washu:last night wesley snipes from blade trilogy

all do the cross sign

Washu:was in me dream

Ryoko gormless

Ryoko:never,u lucky bastard

Washu:i know!,you know what he said,  
he said there will be loads of vampires in this part off okamaya today,  
so ladie's looks like are time has come,so..

Picks up a neck protecter

Washu:here's u neck protecter!

throws it to Ayeka

picks up a cruifix

Washu:cross

passes it to Ayeka

Washu:and heres some shallots

throws and hits ayeka in the face with them

Washu walks up to a mirror

Washu:hey(picks up a mirror)and use this mirror to confuse bastard

Ayeka sniffs the shallots

Washu:Right!(puts up her hands with the peace sign)death to vampire's!!

Ryoko does the same

Ryoko:death to vampire's!!

Ryoko looks at ayeka

Ayeka:death to vampire's

Washu:come on lets do it!

The 3 walk threw a park and ryoko with the neck protecter on and ayeka with the mirror,washu spots something and stops the ofter two.

Washu:THERE'S ONE!RIGHT (Points at ayeka) you start with the mirror (points at ryoko) you put the shallots down his necks,  
and ill finish it off with sword

Washu runs up to the old man in on the bench

Washu:VAMPIRE,VAMPIRE FOOKING VAMPIRE

Ryoko and Ayeka go next to the old man

Washu:(pointing at the mirror)look into the mirror vampire or al scare the living shit outta ya!

Ayeka while holding the mirror

Ayeka:Vampire,Vampire u cheeky bastard Vampire u violet you are

Ryoko throw's an animal jacket over his head and brings out a cross agaisn his face

Ryoko:look at cross soft lad!!

Washu:SEND IN THE SHALLOTS

Ryoko gets them out throws them on his lap

Ryoko:eat on,u neck pest and get back to u own planet

Oldman:ugh am phoning the police

Washu:no! we got to get out of here he's someone in bat army

they start to run away

Ryoko:OH! garys animal jacket,a can't leave it behind

Washu runs up to ryoko

Washu:leave it ryoko its not worth it!!

Ryoko:be hes his bastard!!

Washu:A SAID (gives Ryoko a full on slap)FORGET ABOUT IT!

Ryoko:FUCKING HELL!

Oldman:OI!!

there continue to run

Washu:DEATH TO VAMPIRE'S

Ryoko and Washu continue to run as fast a they can while Ayeka takes a breath and run's slowly

review

what do u think? 


	2. i will make you invisable

i will make you invistle

this is another sketch from tittybangbang(signs)

Mihoshi and Washu

at the park

Washu:aw mihoshi..could u babysit for is for a couple of hours

Mihoshi:naw a can't a promised tenchi misaki al help paint his moped

Washu thinks

Washu:hows about al teach u how to be in invisable

Mihoshi:NAW! you can't do that can u,you'll make is invisable,NEVER!

washu:course a can if you babysit for is like

Mihoshi thinks

Mihoshi:well...

jumps off the bench

Mihoshi:AL DO IT,a will,al bastard do it

Washu:right good then,sit on the bench and close your eyes

she sits on the bench

Washu:now imagine that your invisable

she gets her digital camara out

Washu:and the way to get there is by counting back the alphabet from the letter "i" and putting a zero between each letter alright off you go then iiiiii

Mihoshi:i zero,H zero

Washu puts make up on 

Washu:its working a can't see u legs

Mihoshi:AH! F ZERO,B ZERO,C ZERO

still looking at the mirror

Washu:a can't see u head now

Mihoshi:AH! D ZERO,A ZEROOOO

Washu looks

Washu:YOUVE DONE IT,U INVISABLE

Mihoshi looks at her heads

Mihoshi:NO! AM A REALLY

stands up

Mihoshi:can u not show me,am i invisable like

Washu:aye al prove it to you ,stand on that bench

she stands on the bench

Washu:are u there!

she opens her camara up and puts it in mihoshi's direction

Mihoshi:YEAH AM THERE LIKE!

she waves her arms around

Washu:ok, come and look at u self

Mihoshi jumps off the bench and goes over to washu and looks at the camara

Washu:there u are can u see!invisable

Mihoshi:its bastard spook that!

Mihoshi hugs washu

Mihoshi:AW THANKS WASHU! oh a can't believe it

Washu:so a can get off to the bookie's now can i,you'll look after jerry for is

Mihoshi:oh yeah course a will,no problem yeah yeah

Washu starts to walk off

Washu:aw thanks mihoshi see u in a couple of hours

Mihoshi runs over to jerry

Mihoshi:am invisable,HEY!

she wave her hands in jerrys face

Mihoshi:HEY EVEN JERRY CAN'T SEE IS!

still walking washu has a big grin on her face

Mihoshi see's a police woman and runs up to her and slaps her hat off

Mihoshi:HAHAHAHA

the police woman grabs her

Mihoshi:what u doing!,no

the police woman gets her to the ground and handcuffs her

LOL! fits mihoshi just fine! peace! 


End file.
